


A normal visit to pumpkin park. Nothing strange going on at all. Nope. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Not one teeny tiny bit.

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [28]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: I GET TO DECIDE WHO HAS FAMILY, I don’t know how carnival games work, I see canon and I ignore it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its my AU, M/M, Monte d’Or, My cat has just been chilling with me, No betas we die like Alyona, SHES ADORABLE, THIS BAD BOY CAN FIT SO MUCH ABANDONMENT IN HIM!, Yikes!, [slaps top of Dimitri’s head], anastasia is precious, but fuck you, cannon exists to be my bitch, cannon exits for me to destroy it, continuation of the last Monte d’Or Desmitri fic, don’t be a homophobe, fuck you dim had a sister, give her hug, homophobic parents, i want to protect him, it’s probably very contrived, or carnival prizes for that matter, thank you cat, this fic is dedicated to my cat, while I’ve been writing this, young Dimitri is so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Anastasia drags Dimitri through Pumpkin Park
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361





	A normal visit to pumpkin park. Nothing strange going on at all. Nope. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Not one teeny tiny bit.

“Wow, Monte d’Or is beautiful!” Anastasia smiled and looked at her parents. “Can we go to the park? I heard there’s a lot of fun there!”

“Unfortunately, I have… business to attend to at the center of the Akbadain ruins,” Desmond said, “but I’m sure Dimitri would be Able to? Unless you’d rather join me?”

“I can take Anastasia to Pumpkin Park,” Dimitri proposed. “Then you can do your work and Anastasia can have her fun.”

“If you insist,” Desmond said with a light laugh. “Here, take this.” Desmond looked through his wallet and picked out a few twenty pound notes. “I’ll meet you at the racetrack at…” -he checked his watch- “noon, alright?”

“Alright,” Dimitri agreed. “Come on, Anastasia, let’s go.”

“Yay!” Anastasia squealed, happy. “Let’s go!”

The two arrived at the gate to Pumpkin Park, and Anastasia twirled with happiness.

“Did the Azran not have amusement parks?” Dimitri asked, curious.

“No,” Anastasia answered. “Well, we did have things similar to those roller coaster things, but those were more for transport than entertainment.”

“Well, what would you like to do first?” Dimitri asked with a Laugh. He had completely forgotten that he was in public, a fact that would normally scare him, because he was with his daughter. Was he  _ ever  _ going to get used to saying “daughter”?

“I want to ride that thing!” Anastasia pointed to the carousel. “It has horses on it!”

“Oh, the carousel?” Dimitri asked, and Anastasia nodded. “You sit on the horse and it goes up and down as the ride spins.”

“Yeah! I want to do that! Can I?” 

Dimitri smiled as he saw the look of childish excitement on Anastasia’s face. He nodded, and walked with her to the carousel.

“I’m going to stay here and watch, alright?” Dimitri said. “You can wave to me when you pass me.”

“Okay!” Anastasia looked ecstatic as she got onto the horse. The ride started, and she smiled and waved at Dimitri as her horse passed by. Dimitri waved back.

Dimitri enjoyed watching the ride operate, hearing the carnival music play and waving to Anastasia each time she passed by. It reminded him of a certain time . A time long before the future London incident, before his parents even moved to the UK.

_ “Alyona, be nice to your brother,” Dimitri’s father told a girl older than himself at the time. “No teasing him. That’s not very nice.” _

_ “Sorry, father,” Alyona replied, “but Dima was making fun of me!” _

_ “She started it!” A young Dimitri retorted. _

_ “Now now, children,” Dimitri’s old man said with a light laugh, “don’t go fighting now. You’re siblings, you’re going to have to learn how to live with each other. Tell you what,” and Dimitri’s father kneeled down and said in a whisper “if you two get along, maybe someday soon your mother and I can take you to the amusement park! Wouldn’t that be fun?” _

_ “Yeah!” The two kids agreed.  _

_ “You better start being nice, then,” Dimitri’s father said, “or else no amusement park for you!” _

Dimitri sighed, remembering his older sister.  _ I wonder what became of her… _

_ If only I could’ve helped her… _

_ That night she left… _

He was pulled out of his reverie by Anastasia tugging on his arm.

“Father, father!” She said, and Dimitri’s attention went back to her.

“Where do you want to go next?” He asked, starting to feel a bit excited himself. “Want to play a game?”

“Yeah!” Anastasia pointed at a stall with a bunch of stuffed animals and other prizes. “What about that one?”

“Ok,” Dimitri laughed. They got to the game, one of those “knock the cups down” ones, and he glanced at the price for a play.“We get one try each, alright?”

“Ok!” 

Dimitri paid, and watched Anastasia. She threw the ball… 

and missed.

“Aww,” she said, deflated.

“Let me try,” Dimitri said. He grabbed a ball and threw it.

It hit, and knocked the cups over.

“Congratulations, you won!” The man running the game said. “Pick a prize!”

“What would you like, Anastasia?” Dimitri asked.

“I want the one that looks like the mask!” She said.

“That one,” Dimitri said, pointing at what appeared to be some kind of pillow with the design of the Mask of Chaos printed on it.

“Alright! Here you go!” The man handed it to Dimitri, who handed it to Anastasia.

“Where to next?” Dimitri asked. “Maybe the pumpkin teacup ride?”

“Yeah, that!” Anastasia smiled again. Prize in hand, she dragged Dimitri to the ride.

“I’ll stay out here,” Dimitri said, “and hold onto your prize. You enjoy yourself.”

“Will do!”

As Anastasia got onto the ride, Dimitri thought about his older sister, Alyona.

_ If only I were there for her that day… _

_ “I brought you into this world, I can take you out!” Dimitri’s mom yelled. _

_ “WELL I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO BE BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Alyona yelled back. “I DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!” _

_ “YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!” Dimitri’s mom yelled. _

_ Young Dimitri plugged his ears, not wanting to hear the argument going on. He still managed to hear a few more exchangings of insults. _

_ “-ABSOLUTE DISGRACE” _

_ “-FREAK!” _

_ “-[slur]” _

_ Dimitri fell to the ground, crying. They had been at each other’s throats every day, and Dimitri had no idea why. He looked around the corner to sneak a glance at the fight. _

_ “Dima! Help me!” Alyona cried out. _

_ Dimitri was petrified with fear. He couldn’t do anything. _

_ “Don’t listen to her, Dimitri,” Dimitri’s mom ordered. “I’ll take care of her. Go back to your room.” _

_ Dimitri dashed back to his room, scared for his life. He hid under his blankets, and eventually fell asleep. _

_ When Dimitri woke up, Alyona was gone. _

_ He never saw her again. _

_ I still don’t know what happened to her, _ Dimitri thought to himself.  _ I don’t know if she actually ran away, or if she died. I hope she’s still alive… _

He was once again snapped out of his daydream by Anastasia tugging on his arm.

“Father, I want to go on the Ferris wheel next!”

“Alright, alright,” Dimitri laughed. “Let’s go then!”

The duo reached the Ferris wheel, and rode it. Dimitri enjoyed the view, and Anastasia saw where she wanted to go next while on the ride.

“I want to go on the roller coaster next!” She said.

“Then let’s go,” Dimitri said, once they got off the ride. “I’ll stay here, you have fun.”

“Ok!” Anastasia looked super happy as she got on the ride. Dimitri was just about to think more about his past, when he heard a familiar voice.

“-and so she said “who the hell do you think you are-””

She was speaking fluent Russian.

But it  _ couldn’t  _ be…

“...Alyona?” He asked in his Russian accent. “Is… is that you?”

“...Dima?” The woman turned around.

She looked… different… to how Dimitri remembered her. Well, it had been at least 20 years since he’d seen her, she’s bound to change in that time. “Dimitri? Is… is that really you?”

“I can’t believe it’s… it’s you!” Dimitri almost started crying. “Alyona Allen, right?”

“And you’re Dimitri Allen, correct?” The woman asked with a smile. “It’s been too long! My biggest regret is how I left that day… I had to run from mother, I  _ had  _ to, but I wish I could’ve taken you with me…”

“I thought you died!” Dimitri exclaimed. “I can’t believe it, my sister, after over 25 long years…”

“It’s okay…” Alyona said, giving Dimitri a big hug. “It’s okay to cry now. I wish I left some sort of note or  _ something  _ explaining the circumstance, but I was in an impossible situation. I hope you can forgive me…”

“It was extremely hard, those months following your disappearance,” Dimitri admitted. “I thought mother had murdered you at first, but then I realized it would’ve been impossible. There’s no way even someone like  _ her  _ could do such a thing.”

“Why are you here, Dima?” Alyona asked curiously. 

That question was answered with Anastasia tugging at Dimitri’s sleeve. “Father, where can we go next?”

“Father?” Alyona asked, a smirk on her face. “Who’s the lucky gal?”

“This is my adopted daughter, Anastasia,” Dimitri explained. “Well, I say “adopted”, but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“So are you Married?” Alyona asked, the smirk still on her face.

“Engaged,” Dimitri corrected. “My fiancé’s name is Desmond Sycamore.”

“ _ The  _ Desmond Sycamore?” Alyona sputtered, surprised. “You’re gay?”

“Yeah,” Dimitri muttered. “Mom knows, unfortunately. She said she’s written me out of the will.”

“Wow, both of her children are written out of the will for being gay,” Alyona laughed.

“What?” Dimitri questioned, confused.

“That’s what we were arguing about all those times,” Alyona explained. “I was dating this girl, and mother couldn’t stand it. So I ran away with her.”

“Oh,” Dimitri said.  _ That… makes sense. _

“Why are you here, by the way?” Dimitri asked.

“Honeymoon,” Alyona said cheerily. “Dianthus said she loved this place. I’ll need to introduce you to her! Oh we have so much to catch up on!”

“What’s your phone number?” Dimitri asked. “I can call you later and schedule a time when Anastasia, Des, and I can meet with you to catch up.”

“That sounds like a plan!” Alyona said. They exchanged numbers and Anastasia dragged Dimitri to the next attraction. 

Dimitri got a notification on his phone and checked it.

10:52

Big Sis: I am so happy to know that you’re safe.

Dimitri smiled, and replied.

Dimitri: Same to you.

————

“So, how was it?” Desmond asked. They had met him at the racetrack at 12 pm sharp, as he’d requested.

“It was super duper fun!” Anastasia said happily. “I rode roller coasters, I played games, I even won this pillow!” Anastasia showed Desmond the pillow with the mask of chaos printed on it.

“That sounds like fun!” Des said with a laugh. “What about  _ you,  _ Mitya?”

“...” Dimitri thought for a moment.  _ How would he best explain it? _ “...I found my Theodore today.”

“What?” Desmond said, shocked. “Who?”

“My older sister, she ran away only a few years after we moved to Britain,” Dimitri explained. “Her name is Alyona. She’s apparently here on her honeymoon with her wife. Apparently that encounter with my mom we had a few weeks ago wasn’t the  _ first  _ time she yelled at a family member for being gay.”

“I’d absolutely  _ love  _ to meet her,” Desmond said. “When do you suppose we could meet?”

“I’ll ask her,” Dimitri said. He unlocked his phone and called his big sister. “Hey, Aly,” he said with a small laugh, “when can we meet and where?”

They talked on the phone for a few minutes, and then Dimitri hung up. 

“Come with me,” Dimitri said, “let’s meet my estranged older sister.”


End file.
